Life as they knew it
by msfrizzle929
Summary: The stock market crashes, the government fails, and life as they knew it ended. The new "government" wishes to control what humans are left after 10 years of anarchy, but what if a rebel group rises up against them. Join Jace, Clary, and the rest of the gang as they fight for what they believe in! Clace, Sizzy, Malec, all the usual's, rated M b/c stuff WILL happen! :)
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, so this story is going to start off slow. I know there is going to be a lot of confusion as to what the HECK is going on with this new world, BUT I PROMISE it will all be explained in the long run. I'm thinking maybe towards the end of chapter two I'll explain some things. ANYWAYS, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction since I was a little baby, like 15, so now that I am a grandma I'm hoping this story will be better. I'm not totally sure how to go about the different POV sections so if anyone would like to review or message me with anything in regards to that... or anything that would be wonderful! Also the _italic_ words are Jace and Clary's thoughts. Anything else? Review if so! Thanks loves!**

They were running. Clary wasn't sure how long they had been going, but she could hear Simon wheezing next to her, so she figured it had been past the five-minute mark.

"We have to stop, we are beyond the point of noisy. What is the purpose of running if they can just hear your breathing and follow us?" Clary stated, slightly annoyed that they had to stop.

"Maybe my erratic breathing will frighten them and they won't follow us?" Simon replied as he shrugged his hood down around his neck.

Clary said nothing, but instead glared at him. He had this terrible habit of making jokes at the worst times. They slowly came to a stop and stood as still as possible for a few moments, listening, trying desperately to hear anything in the pitch-black night. If those men were still following them Clary couldn't hear or see them in this dense part of the woods. She took a quick glance over her left shoulder. _That's weird, I could have sworn I saw a flash of white… no maybe gold over there._ Quickly deciding it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she lowered her hood as well, allowing her long hair to flow down her back.

"Come on Simon, let's go a little further and see if we can find a decent place to camp for the night." And they were off, walking this time.

"So, I think it is safe to assume those unarmed people we just shot at that took off into the woods aren't apart of The Clave?" Alec said as he chanced a glance over at Jace.

Jace was pacing. He hated to show his nervousness in front of Alec, but he couldn't help it at this point. They had been sent out with a simple task, to get any supplies they could find and return home. Instead they hadn't found anything, but nearly killed two unarmed people. _Shit. The one time they let us leave camp and we lose it._ He stopped abruptly and turned towards Alec.

"I suppose we should take time out of our already busy lives and follow those helpless people." Jace hoped that his edginess hid how nervous he was.

Alec just nodded in agreement and they both took off in the direction the two hooded figures had ran in. With minimal effort Jace and Alec quickly caught up to the mundane people. They were trained to be the most elite solders so it wasn't surprising to Jace that they had gotten there so quickly. He signaled for Alec to stop just as the two people stopped a little ways in front of them. They kept far back enough in the shadows that they wouldn't be seen, but still close enough to see the others with their trained eye sight. Soon the left mundane spoke, but was too far away to make out what was being said, and he slid his hood off. Not surprisingly, he was a man, most likely near the same age as himself and Alec. He had dark hair and glasses, but otherwise was plain. The mundane on the right glanced over in Jace's direction, as if they saw him, causing Jace to stop breathing. _There is no way they saw me. I can berely see in this darkness… oh…._ They slowly slid down the hood and both Jace and Alec almost fell to their knees. Long, fiery, red curls cascaded down around a slim waist.

 _A women. How long has it been since The Clave took Izzy and Maia? 8 months? It's a women!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the false update! I just wanted to give y'all a little insight into what is going on with the story right now. I HAVENT FORGOT ABOUT IT, is probably the most important information. I have decided to write as far ahead in the story as I can before losing my mind, that way I can upload it all in a very short amount of time. I know that I personally hate waiting for new chapters in the fics that I like to read so I apologize for the wait. I PROMISE that I will have new chapters up for you guys shortly! Don't lose faith in me!


End file.
